Call Of The Angel Fairy
by Gema9908
Summary: Sam Is a shifter. Bella is a ... Bella discovers secrets her parents never told her. She finds her Zing, she makes a new family and friends that will help protect her and fight along side with her. Paths are chosen. She find where she is meant to be. Will bella be able to lead the way after her parents were given a warning of what would happen if the enemy gets her.
1. Info On Characters

Info On chacaters

**Sam Uley**

*Wolf Pack

*Bella Swan Imprint

*Alpha Of Pack

*23 Years Old

*Sister Annebelle Uley

*Best Friend Paul Lahote

*Mother Died 2 Years Ago

*Father Joshua Left After Annabelle Was Born

**Paul Lahote**

*Member Of Wolf Pack

*Beta Of Pack

*22 Years Old

*Brother Jared Lahote

*Emily Young Imprint

*Engaged

*Best Friend Sam Uley

**Jared Lahote**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*Kim RedFeather Imprint

*18 Years Old

*Graduated High School

**Jacob Black**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*Leah ClearWater Imprint

*18 Years Old

*Parents Billy and Sarah Black

*Graduated High School

*Future Chief Of Tribe

*First Double Imprint

*Best Friend Bella Swan, Quil and Embry

**Embry Call-Swan**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*Amber LittleFoot Imprint

*18 Years Old

*Mother Tiffany Call-Swan

*Graduated High School

*Cahrlie Swan Step Father

*Bella Swan Step Sister

Best Friends Quil and Jacob

**Brady LittleSea**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*Darlene RedFeather Imprint

*17 Years Old

*Twin Brother of Collin

*Junior In High School

**Collin LittleSea**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*Ashely RedFeather Imprint

*17 Years Old

*Twin Brother Of Brady

*Junior In High School

**Seth ClearWater**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*Annebelle Uley Imprint

*17 Years Old

*Sister Leah

*Parents Harry and Sue ClearWater

*Junior In High School

**Quil Atera VI**

*Memeber Of Wolf Pack

*ClaireYoung Imprint

*18Years Old

*Graduated High School

*Mother Joy Atera

**Isabella (Bella) Swan**

*18 Years Old

*Graduated High School

*Half Fairy, Half Human, and Half Angel

*Imprint To Sam Uley

*Loves Baking and Cooking

*Best Friends Jake, Amber, Emily, Leah

*Mother Rene, Step Dad Phil

*Father Charlie, Step Mom Tiffany

**Emily Young**

*21 Years Old

*Imprint To Paul Lahote

*Engaged To Paul

*Bakes and Cooks For Pack

*Best Friends Bella, Leah, Amber

**Kim RedFeather**

*18 Years Old

*Graduated High School

*Imprint To Jared Lahote

*Cousin To Darlene and Asheley RedFeather

**Leah ClearWater**

*18 Years Old

*Graduated High School

*Imprint Jacob Black

*First Double Imprint

*First Female Shifter

*Brother Seth

*Parents Harry and Sue ClearWater

*Best Friends Bella, Emily, Amber

**Amber LittleFoot**

*18 Years Old

*Imprint To Embry Call-Swan

*Graduated High School

*Best Friends Bella, Emily, Leah

**Darlene RedFeather**

*17 Years Old

*Junior In High School

*Imprint To Brady

*Twin Sister To Ashely

*Cousin Kim

**Ashely RedFeather**

*17 Years Old

*Junior In High School

*Imprint To Collin

*Twin Sister of Darlene

*Cousin To Kim

**Annabelle Uley**

*17 Years Old

*Junior In High School

*Imprint To Seth

*Father Joshua Uley (Left After Born, Mother Died 2 Years Ago)

**Claire Young**

*18 Years Old

*Graduated High School

*Imprint To Quil

*Cousin Emily

**Parents/GrandParents**

*Billy & Sarah Black

Jacob

*Harry & Sue ClearWater

Seth & Leah

*Tiffany & Charlie Call-Swan

Embry & Bella

*Quil Sr.

*Helen Swan

*Rene & Phil


	2. Chapter 1

**Introduction Sam's POV**

It was another day in La Push for me. Take my sister to school. go to work, than make sure got home okay. By the way my name is Samuel Uley but please just call me Sam. I just turned 23 years old this past month. I live with my sister Annabelle. She is all I have left for family well at least family that is blood related. Our mother died 2 years ago in a car accident and our father Joshua Uley left right after my sister was born.

Back to me now I am Alpha of the La Push Wolf pack. Everyone has already imprinted expect me that is. There is Seth and Annebelle to which I was not happy about but am getting used to. Than there is Paul and Emily, Jared and Kim, Jacob and Leah they are the first and only double imprint, Embry and Amber, Brady and Darlene, Collin and Ashley, and Quil and Claire. I am the last to find my imprint, which I hope happens soon. Its not easy watching everyone else with there imprints.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mean While In Forks...**

Isabella was just getting up to get ready for her last two weeks of high school. But what she didn't know was her life was going to be changing. Friendships out to the test. Losing a love, But gaining a new one. Making a new family of friends.

She was going to find a secret out about her family that she was never told. Everything is ever knew was going to be questioned. Things she didn't believe was gonna be shown to be real and true. But more importantly she is about to learn that not everything in life was as she thought it currently was and that her future was planned before she was even born.

Will she accept everything for what it is or turn her back on her destiny?


	4. Chapter 3

**Introduction Bella POV**

My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella. I am 17 years old but turn 18 in two weeks. I am dating Edward Cullen who is a vampire. His sister Alice is planning a birthday party for me that I don't even want to have but she insisted that the family was looking forward to it. Any ways I live with my father Charlie Swan. He is Chief Of Police here in Forks, Washington. He just secretly married Tiffany Call, but we haven't moved in with them since we are waiting for the perfect moment. He knows about the cullens being vampires. He wasn't happy at first but he got used to it. We havent moved cause we don't want the cullens to know when we leave to La Push. I've noticed that he has acted strange and constantly sneaking glances at me.

My dad and I have already made plans for my birthday with out the cullens and without them knowing. Were going to La Push to have a bon fire with Billy Black and everyone from the rez. Tiffany helped us plan it so that Alice couldn't see us planing it. My best friend Jacob helped us plan to since he lived down there and would be able to get everything ready before we got there.

I was excited about the bomb fire but i can't help but feel that something is going to happen and it will be something that is going to change my life forever.


	5. Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Later Bella POV**

I was getting ready for the bomb fire today in La Push. Jake was going to pick up charlie and I so alice couldn't see us deciding to go to La Push. Last week Billy & Jacob told us about them being shape shifters. So today while having the bomb fire we will also be meeting the rest of the pack which am excited about.

There wasa knock at the door downstairs. I heard charlie yelling for me to hurry up cause jake wash here already. I made my way downstairs. I made my way down stairs saying hi to jake and grabbed my jacket. We made sure everything was looked up and we went got in the car and left.


	6. Chapter 5

**In La Push Sam POV**

Here we were setting up a bomb fire for Jacobs best friend Isabella Swan. Every time he mentioned her name it would tug on my heart. I talked to the elders about it and they said they had an idea about it but wouldn't tell me which i didn't think was fair sincehe had to due with me.

Paul, Jared and I were setting up the tables and chairs while Embry, Quil, and Seth went to gather wood for the fire. I had sent Leah to go get billy and the other elders. Billy, Harry, and Old Quil kept giving me these strange looks like they knew something i didnt it was still driving me crazy.

I heard someone coming our way so I turned to greet the person. It was Jake but he had charlie and isabella following him. I started walking towardsthem,but when i looked up to isabellas eyes every thing changed in that second. It was like this thread had tied us together. I went to shake her hand but when we touched it felt like a current shot threw me. All i could think to say was "Hi, Am Sam Uley. Alpha of the Pack. You must be isabella."

And then she suddenly fell to her knees in pain...


	7. Chapter 6

**Going To La Push Bella POV**

Once we got in the car and were almost to La Push my phone started going off with calls and texts from Edward and Alice.

"Bella where are you?!"-Edward

"Bella answer your phone. You have us worried your future is gone?!'-Alice

"Bella love, please tell me where you are?! You weren't home when I went to get you."=Edward

But the messages that really shocked me came from the others.

"Bella be safe where ever you are."-Rose

"BellaBoo make sure to message me when your home so i know your safe."-Emmet

"Darlin' be safe, I have a feeling to where you are as does rose and emmet. Be safe!"-Jasper

After a few minutes my phone started to ring. When I looked at the caller ID it was jasper.

(Phone Conversation)

Hello?-Bella

Darlin' it's me jazz-Jasper

Hey jazz, What's up?-Bella

Nothing darlin' we wanted to tell you..-Jasper

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We love You!- Jasper, Rose, Emmet yelled together

Awe, Thanks guys- Bella

Enjoy your night darlin'. We will talk to you later.-Japer

And with that he hung up. After i got off the phone jake took my phone and told me no more calls or messages. That I was here to enjoy the night. Once we got there I notice my new step brother was there. He was standing talking to whom I assume was Quil. But there were still six other males i didnt know.


	8. Chapter 7

**What Was That? Bellas POV**

As i looked over each one of the guys I couldn't help but blush. They were all tall, buff and had wide shoulders. I looked over each one of them but when I meet the eyes of the last guys standing there I took my time looking him over. He was tall atleast 6' I looked at his eyes i felt like a thread was suddenly tied to the both of us.

He camecloser and began to speak while shaking my hand.v

"Hi, Am Sam Uley. Alpha of the pack. You must be Isabella?"Sam told me

"Hi, Sam. Yes im Be..." I started to say

I was saying when suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my back and fell to my kneesin agony.


	9. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Glow Sam's POV**

We were skaing hands when she all of a sudden fell to her knees. I could hear charlie yellling for everyone to back up and give her room but didn't understand why till all of a sudden wings expoled from her back. A soft glow started to expand around her than it expand towrads me. It started to wrap around.

Once I was fully under the glow I saw these visions of me and Isabella. We were getting married, her round with my child, another person telling me to always keep her safe and protect her. Lastly there was a person telling she will lead us to peacewith vampires, that I must belive and trust her always. To never question her and support her even when i dont like the choice or answer.


	10. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Glow Bella's POV**

As I fell to the sand on my knees, I didn't understand what was going happening to me. I felt so much pain on my back then i felt something explode from mt back and a soft glow form around me. It started to expand towards sam. I watched in amazement as it wrapped itself around us like a blanket. It felt like something was trying to chain us together.

When I started to look up I realized that charlie was on his knees smiling in front of me. Smiling?! What in the world is he smiling about. He must of noticed my counfused face, so he started to help me up. I was about to ask him something when i felt some kind of flap from my back. When I turned to see what that was about I was amazed at what I saw.

On my back were these two beautiful wings. They were still glowing. They were breath taking they were a goldish color. They were huge. They were taller than me but didn't fill heavy at all. It was as if they weighted nothing. I was about to ask why i had wings when charlie spoke up.

"Bella, I need to askyou a question and you need to be completely honest with me please."Charlie said

"Okay" I told him

"How did you fill when you looked at Sam and how did you fill when you felt his handshaking yours?" He asked me

"Well, when i started to shake his hand it felt like there was a current going between us. And when I looked up to him it felt like some kind of thread was tying us together, than i saw some visions of something but they were clear so i couldn't understand them enough to tell you about them." I told my dad

"Well hun, you and sam jsut zinged" Charlie told me but was looking at sam also. He was smiling happily at us.

"Dad, what's going on? What is a zing that you just mentioned?" I asked him

"I'll explain. Lets all sit down." He told everyone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Explaining Everything Charlies POV**

* * *

"I'll explain. Lets all sit down." I told everyone but looking at Bella and sam

Once every one was sitting down I started to explain to them but focusing on Sam and Bella

"Well bella your half Angel and half Fairy. You got your angel half from me and your fairy half from your mother who is half fairy and half human."I started with but Bella interupeted me

"Am sorry could you repeat that?!"Bella yelled at me

"We never told you because we weren't sure if you would ever Zing. We agreed that when or if you did Zing we'd explain everything to you" I told her

I took everyone's silence as a please do explain to us. So i started to tell bella everything.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bella Learns The Truth Charlie POV**

* * *

"It all started when I saw your mother walking around Forks. I didn't know what she was till after we started dating, and I didn't tell i was an Angel until nearly a month after she told me about her. Any ways I went and asked the main Angel in charge at the time that I wanted to get to know her. I never told him that there was something that drew me to her, cause I knew than he wouldn't have let me get to know her." I took a quick break and started again.

"I was warned not to fall in love with her because she was human. They didn't know her secret. But as you can see we fell in love. We hid our relationship but when she told me she was pregnant , we got married right away. They tried to separate us but couldn't because God said we were married in his eyes. He said he wouldn't make us separate, specially he learned your mother was pregnant with you." I stopped there cause I needed a break.

"Why didn't Rene tell me before I came here?" Bella asked me

"Because she was scared what you would think of her. Now let me finish." I told her

"So back to the story, God gave us a warning that day he found out about you. He told us that a royal family of vampires would try to turn you into one of them, so that they could control you. He told m that you'd find love among a special tribe and unite the tribe, Angels and Fairys together to help defeat the royal family of vampires."


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow?! Sam's POV**

* * *

" He told me that you'd find love among a special tribe and unite the tribe, Angels, and Fairy's to help defeat the Royal Family of Vampires" Charlie told her.

I couldn't believe that my Bella was destined for all of this. I stared at her waiting for her reaction to everything but she just sat there gaping like a fish at Charlie. I didn't know what to do to help her. She is my Angel Fairy. She was meant just for me, but I don't understand why me, when Jacob is the true rightful Alpha...

I think it may be time to figure out my family tree better than Joshua has to be hiding something from that is very important. I looked back at Charlie and saw that he wasn't finished with his story telling yet. How much more could he say that he hasn't already.


	14. Chapter 13

**Finishing The Story Charlie POV**

* * *

I really need to finish telling her the story, before they think that is all to it.

"Um, Bella there's more this story hun. God also told us that you wouldn't get your powers till you meet your Zing. He had hoped that it would keep you hidden from the royal family longer and keep you safe till you were ready.

I hope her and Sam understand the importance of the next part!

"Now this last part is for you and Sam so will you please listen to me very carefully and never forget what am about to tell you both said in his finally warning that your first child would be a girl. She would only be safe if you rid the world of the royal family which is led by the three evil. If not she would fall under their spell and no one will ever be able to save her. They would turn her and use her to control the world and get rid of those who get in the way of their power to control all spices." I told both Bella and Sam gravely.

"So bella you really need to call your mother and start learning to control those half of your fairy powers. And I will help you along with your grandma Helen to learn your Angel powers hun" I told bella


	15. Chapter 14

**Too Much Information Bella POV**

I couldn't believe everything Charlie just told me. There is so much I didn't know and have to think about now. I need to take a walk and figure out what I am going to do about this Angel and Fairy stuff.

I got up and walked over to where Sam and my dad were talking to each other.

"I am going to take a walk, this is a lot to process right now dad." I told them

i was about to turn and leave when sam suddenly spoke up

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sam asked me. His face was full of concern.

"No thank you Sam. I need to think about everything alone right now. But if I am not back in about twenty minutes than you can come find me. Deal?" I told sam

"Deal. Careful please. Yell if you need anything. I will be able to hear you." Sam told me.

I left walking thinking how I am supposed to learn to control all these powers. What am I supposed to do about Edward isn't going to just let me go. Plus I don't want to lose the rest of the Cullens. I wonder if Alice saw any of this happening and that's why they were trying to call me? Sam can't expect me to just stop talking to the Cullens. Would he? I trust the Cullens still. They have never given me a reason not to trust them.

I sat down on the beach against a drift wood looking out to the ocean trying to figure out what to do now. And what will happen when Rene comes if she even bothers to come. I didn't even realize that I was drifting off to sleep till my eyes closed on their own.


	16. Chapter 15

**Something's Happened Alice's POV**

Today was supposed to be fun. Edward and I planned a beautiful birthday dinner for Bella. Everything was going according to plan. But when I went to tell Edward that it was time to go and get bella so I could get her ready I got a vision of her.

*Vision*

"Bella jake is here hurry up." I heard a voice yell. I realized that it was Charlies voice

"I'm going. I just need to grab my coat." Bella yelled back to him

*End Vision*

After that all I got was them getting in to a car than they both disappeared from my visions. I tried looking for bella's future but it was completely gone. I was only able to get snipes of charlies. Charlie packing, Charlie on the phone talking, For sale sign on the lawn, than charlie locking the door. Nothing after that. I went to tell Edward, but the look on his face told me that he had seen what I had.

"Edward we need to go check if bella still home." I told him

"Your right Ali, lets go before we tell the others. Keep looking for them or a cause for why they are suddenly gone."Edward told me

It took us less than five minutes to get the Swan house, but all the lights were off and we couldn't hear any heart beats. There wasn't any new scents that made me think danger. The only scent that was nasty smelling was some kind wet dog smell.

"Edward were to late. Text her and call her. I'll do the same." I told him

"Okay Alice." Edward said.

"Bella answer your phone. You have us worried your future is gone." Alice

"Well find her edward. Dont worry." I told him as we started driving back to the house.


	17. Chapter 16

**Something Happened Edward's POV**

I had seen everything that Alice had saw. I was beyond worried about my bella. Something wasn't right, I sent her two her texts and called her about ten times but she never replied or answered my calls. It is as if she is ignoring me for a reason but for what I have no idea.

"Bella, where are you?"Edward

"Bella, love please tell me where you are?! You weren't home when I went to get you"Edward

Even after more messages and calls she never replied to me. There was something more going on and it was do with La Push I just know it. I knew she didn't want to have the birthday dinner but Alice and I felt that she should celebrate turning 18.

I thought she would love the party since it was just with my family. We went to tell the other about Alice's vision's. After we told them Rose,Emmet, and Jasper all left for a hunt and came back smiling and happy, But most of all they were all hiding their thoughts. Just thinking of songs and lyrics or famous quotes from different cultures.


	18. Chapter 17

**Standing Before Them Bella POV**

I remember sitting down at the beach leaning on a drift wood than looking out towards the ocean but I don't exactly remember falling asleep just closing my eyes. But sure enough im sleeping cause I felt like I was having some kind of dreams

*Vision/Dream Like World*

I was walking down a path following it every where it was leading. I looked ahead and there stood two figures at the end of the path.

"Come forward child." The figures said together. It was kinda creepy how they spoke together in unison.

I continued walking towards them curious to who they were and what they wanted with me. There wasn't nothing special about me.

"Who are you?" I asked them

They looked at each other than back to me

"I am God and this is Alex is the leader of all Fairys."God spoke told me.

"Why am I here? Am not dead am I?"

They of course laughed at me as if it was the funniest question in the world.

"No child your not dead. We had to speak to with you about the future."Alex said

"Now child, We have many things to discuss. Are you ready?" God asked me.

"Umm, Yes". I told God and Alex.

"Good. Now follow me. Alex has some things to do real quick then when he joins us we will continue." God said than started walking.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Updates will be random for now. I am still writing out the story so i need to slow down how many chapters i post at a time. Enjoy the rest of the story. Also if you have any ideas for the story message me.**_

* * *

**Who Are You? Sam's POV**

I watched Bella turn and start walking towards the water. I decide to ask Charlie and billy what I should do about the Cullens.

"Charlie, Billy could I speak to you guys?" I asked them

"Yes, lets walk towards the house to speak in private shall we?"Billy said

We started walking towards the house. Once we got there we went in to the kitchen and sat at the table with a clear view looking out towards the bomb fire and where Bella had started to walk.

"So tell us sam, what's on your mind?" Charlie asked me

"I wanted to know what I should do about the Cullens?" I asked

"We talked about this the other day Charlie and I. We think you need to speak with Bella about this and when she decides you need to have a meeting with so that everything is cleared up and not just everything running on a "what they said"" Billy told me

"Okay, well I should go look for her it's almost been twenty minutes and I haven't seen her walk back towards the bomb fire. I don't want to take any risks so am go find her." I told them and then told them I'd be back once I found her.

I left them and started walking towards the direction that i'd seen her walk in. I saw her a few mixtures later. She was leaning on a drift wood but she wasn't moving. I ran to her yelling her name to see if she would move, but she never moved or woke up. I ran faster till I was in front of her checking her breathing. She was breathing but it was like she was in a coma of some sort. I was about to lift her when I heard a voice speaking. I turned to look for someone when a figure appeared.

"Are you Samuel Uley?"The figure asked me

"Yes, Who are you?" I asked him

"I am Alex leader of the fairy world. I came to warn you that they know about Bella and as we speak four cold ones are almost here. They are going to try to grab her. You must shift and protect her body with the help of your brothers." Alex told me

"Okay. Wait?! Her body where is her mind than or spirit?"I asked Alex

"She is in a dream state. She is speaking to God. I need to return to them so we can tell her everything she needs to know. You can ask her when she wakes up what we told her. I will help you as well when I can and tell you everything you should ever need wether it be advice or just some one to speak with. All you need to do it call me name."Alex told me

"Okay, thank you. My brothers and I shall protect her."I told him

Alex left and sam shifted to howl for his brothers.

"Sam whats going on?"Jake and Paul asked

"Get everyone to safety. Take them to Billy's house. I will explain there." I told them


	20. Chapter 19

**Your future With Sam Bella POV**

Her and God were waiting for Alex to return, when he finally walking in they we both stood waiting for him to come closer.

"Is everything taken care of Alex?" God asked him.

"Yes, He is warned of what was coming towards them and that he and the others need to protect her body till she wakes." Alex told God

"Umm,excuse protect my body from what exactly?" I asked them

"Cold ones are heading towards where you are so that they could take you to the kings to be changes into a cold one. Did your father tell you what would happen if they were able to grab and change you into one of them?"Gold told me

"Yes, he told me, but I thought I had more time before they would come for me. I just found sam, how could they have known already about everything." I told them

"They must have had someone watching you that knew about you already, they just never got close enough to leave a scent. They've been waiting for this. Now listen to everything we tell you now. Alex please tell her what she needs to know." God told Alex &I

"Now that you have Zinged you have already received your powers from both your angel and fairy sides. I'll be helping you with your fairy powers as well as guide you. You will have an angel that will guide and teach you as well." Alex told me

"Why can't my parents teach me everything?" I asked him.

"Because they are to close to you. They won't push you as hard because your their daughter. They may help you but Alex and I will be the main ones to teach you everything you need you know to defeat the kings and bring peace."A new figure said.

I've heard that voice before but I can't seem to place it though but I know that I've heard it before just not often enough to remember...


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been trying to write more chapters and also move the story along. I want it to be kinda long but I am having a little trouble with some chapters.**

* * *

**Protecting Bella Sam's POV**

Sam hurried carrying Isabella to billys house. He hoped that Alex was right cause if not he was gonna have problems that damn fairy.

"Sam, everyone is already inside now. What's going on?" Jacob asked

Sam hurried to the that jake was holding open and went to lay her on the couch.

"A fairy named Alex came to warn us that a group of four cold ones are coming here to take Isabella. He said we need to protect her at all cost. So lets all shift and guard the house." I told them and with that we all ran out side and phased.

**PACK MIND**

"Sam, what do we do now? How do you want us spread out?" Paul asked

"Okay paul your with me in the front of the house. Jared and Jake you will take the back of the house, Embry and Brady take a side of the house, and Quill and Seth you will take the other side of the house. Collin I want you to stay phased but in the house and stay in front of Isabella. She can not be alone at all. I want you to make sure that everyone is away from the windows and doors" I told them

"Okay sounds good" Paul said

"Are you sure you want me with her sam?"Collin asked me

"Yeah, I know you are one of the best fighters besides paul." I told him

"Okay sam." Collin said as phased back and ran into the the house. We heard tell everyone to gather around Isabella than he phased back.

"Okay everyone go and take your post. Remember that there are four blood suckers coming. That is all I know." I told them

We made sure that everyone knew where they were going. About five minutes later we smelled them coming.

"They are almost here. Be careful we don't know if they any gifts." I told them

Before we knew it we were all fighting a vampire with our partner. They were all huge and very good at fighting. It didn't expect the notice that they were all trying to get into the house. Those vampires were tough to fight and it seemed everyone was struggling to take them down.

"Paul grab the left arm and I will try the right. We need to find a was to defeat them!" I told him

"OKay 1,2,3 Pull!" Paul yelled

They finally got the upper hand when the blood sucker lost his arms. Sam and Paul made quick work of ripping him apart and burning him before they went to help the others. Sam went to help Jared and Jake in the back of the house.

"Paul go help one of the others. I'm going to help Jared and jake." Sam told paul

"Okay."Paul said


	22. Chapter 21

**Defeat The Enemy Paul POV**

I heard sam tell me to help the others while he went to help Jared and jake. I made me way to help Embry and Brady. Just as i got there Brady was thrown against a tree. You could hear something snap from with in his chest and leg.

"Brady! Are you okay?" I asked him urgently

"Yeah, but I think my ribs and leg is broken" He told me

"I got this you heal and keep an eye out. Make sure they don't get inside." I told him

I went back to helping Embry we hurried to destroy the bloodsuckers. We saw sam, Jared, and jake struggling . You were able to tell that the vampire they were fighting was the fastest and strongest. Once we destroyed the bloodsuckers we split to help the others.

"Embry go help Quil and Seth. I'll go help sam, Jared and jake." I told him


	23. Chapter 22

**Finally Destroyed Sam's POV**

I heard paul saying he coming to help us. I was glad this blood sucker is the strongest we've ever fought against.

"We need a new plan to take this fucking bloodsuckers down already"Paul yelled at us

"Yes paul we knew that already. Were thinking." Jake told him

"Okay on the count of three everyone go for either an arm or leg and pull" I told them

"1, 2, 3 Go! Grab and pull fast" I yelled

The bloodsucker finally went down.

"Let's see if the others need help. Paul burn him." I told them

We ran to the other side of the house to the last bloodsucker. We saw him with no arms or legs just his chest and head. Quil, Seth and Embry were asking question but getting nothing so they slapped him. I shifted back to human to ask questions my self. We need to know what we are up against.

"Who sent you?"I asked him

"Who do you think you stupid mutt!"He yelled at me

"Well than whats your name bloodsucker?"I asked

"Luke. I'm here for the girl. My kings want her. So even if I fail they will keep trying to get her till they have her!"Luke told us

"Burn Him! We got what we needed to know." I told them

I started walking towards the house when I heard Isabella asking for me. She was demanding Collin to move out of her way.

"Isabella calm down! I'm right here." I told her

"Sam, we need to talk but I need to make a phone call in private." She told me.

"Well your safe to step outside but don't be to long please" Sam told me


	24. Chapter 23

**Surprises and All Bella POV**

* * *

"And who are you?!"I asked the new figure

"Well Bella, It's me Phil." Phil said

"No, it can't be. Rene would've told me something." I told him

"Sweetie I just told her today. I felt you Zing and get your powers, I am the leader of Angels but am able to live on land with your mother." He told me

"So Rene knows that I got my wings? Or do I still need to call her?" I asked Phil

"No she knows and is already on her way to your dads house. We will be living there till everything is over with." He told me

"So what do I need to know than?" I asked them

"The kings have already sent more cold ones after you. That is why Alex left. He went to warn sam. They took you to Billy's house along with everyone else. They were able to defeat them and take out four of the kings best fighters." Phil told me

"Now child sit and listen we have things to discuss. First and most important you must seal your bond with sam. Once it is sealed one of your gifts will transfer to Sam so that the whole pack will be able to get it and help them fight with you and protect you along with them selves from vampires with gifts." God told me

"The kings will decide when to come for you again. When they do we will be able to warn. The kings will come them selves after so many failed attempts to get you. When they do you need to be ready. You are the key to defeating them. So you will go and prepare for this battle. Learn to use your powers. More important when you wake up call Edward and end the relationship. But do not leave La Push or he will try to kidnap you. He will need time to heal. But do not worry he will find his real mate soon" God told me

"Okay. So I need break up with Edward, seal the bond with same, and for Charlie and me to move in already with Tiffany and Embry. Correct?" I asked them

"Yes, now go and take with sam. He is waiting for you wake up." Phil told me

I turned to leave and soon as I woke up I expected to see Sam but he wasn't there

"Where is sam?!" I asked everyone

"He is with the others fighting. They are just about finished. I'm Collin."He told me

"I have to see him. Now! Move!" I yelled at Collin as I tried to push pass him. Than I heard him.

"Isabella calm down! I am right here." Sam told me

"We need to talk and I need to make a phone call in private." I told him

"Well your safe to step outside now, but don't be long please." Sam told me

"Thank you. I'll be right back." I told everyone

I went to make the phone call I was told to. But it was for the best and something I've been wanting to do.

RING, RING, RING, RING, RING

"Hello! Love are you alright?! Do I need to come and get you?" Edward asked me

"No, am calling because I can't do this no more Edward. I'm sorry but its over." I told him

"NO! You can not leave me! I won't let you! Why suddenly?! What did those dogs do to you!" He yelled demanding

"They are not dogs! I found my soul mate. I was also told to tell you that you'd meet your real mate soon. Good Bye Edward."

With that I hung up ready to start my life with Sam. I went back inside to get Sam we needed to talk.

"Sam, can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked him

"Yeah let's go." He said

"Oh dad, I was told not to leave the rez that we need to move in with Tiffany and Embry tomorrow. Mom and Phil are going to stay in our house." I told my dad.

"Okay. I'll take care of everything." He said

I turned and walked out the door with Sam leading the way while holding my hand.


	25. Chapter 24

**Talking and Sealing The Bond Sam's POV**

* * *

_**The Lemon in this Chapter and every chapter are written by the BETA of the story. The BETA is TB-Chely K. Thank you for your help so far glad to be working with you =)**_

* * *

I lead her to my house since Annabelle would be with Seth. I kept sneaking glances at Isabella and couldn't help but smile she was mine. I opened the door and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So we need to talk about us Isa..." I started

"Sam, please call me anything but Isabella please."She told me

"Okay, I'll cal you... Isa than"I told her smiling

"Thank you. I love it."She said smiling

"Okay so back to us. I need to know what you want to happen with us and what Alex or who ever told you." I told Isa

"Let me tell you what Alex, God and Phil told me" She said

I listened to everything she said. I was surprised when she mentioned that when or if we seal out bond the pack will have a power to help protect us from vampires with gifts. I continued to listen to her till she told me broke with Cullen.

"So sam I'd love to be you fully. I accept our imprint and Zing. But they question is do you accept them both?" She told me

Instead of answering her I leaned in to kiss her...

**(Lemon Starts Here. Lemon by TB-Chely K. BETA for the story)**

As my lips touch hers. She tastes like the sweetest of fruits and I can't get enough. I run my hands over her body learning every curve she has. This woman was meant for me. I push her down on the couch gently. I move my hands under her shirt to her breasts. She moans and gasps out.

" Sam please make love to me."

" I am my love. This is our first time and I want it to be prefect my beautiful Isa." I told her and with that I lifted her and carried to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

I run my hands down her body to unbutton her jeans, pulling them off along with her black lace panties. I can smell her arousal. She has a mouth-watering scent coconuts and strawberry. I dip my head into the apex of her legs, I slowly run my tongue up and down her slit. She tastes like heaven. She comes up off the bed at the first touch of my tongue. I hold her down with arm. I continue to lick and suck her slit still till she has her first orgasm. I slowly get up and take off my clothes. Her eyes are on me caressing me. She's looking at me like she's trying to remember everything she can about my body. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I can't wait to be inside her.

"I want you so badly Isa, I will always want you now and forever." I say.

"Forever sam always forever." Isa told me

I slowly lay down on top of her, putting the weight on my arms so I don't crush her as I slide in between her legs rubbing the head of my dick on her slit. As I pushed into her it felt like home, like all was right in the world. I moved in and out of her building a pace and increasing it as I felt her walls starting to tighten around my throbbing dick.

I was close and I knew we needed to seal the bond. With that I flipped her over on all fours and re-entered her in one swift thrust. I felt her ready to cum.

"Cum for me baby" I command in my Alpha voice.

Watching her ride out her orgasm. I knew in that moment nothing could compare to her. After her orgasm finished I picked up my pace and moved to junction of her neck and shoulder and bit into her neck as I cum inside her yelling her name.

I slowed down and started to pull out of her feeling the lost once I was out of her. I laid down next her pulling her to me wrapping my body around her. But before I fell asleep the glow came around us again but instead of gold it turned a Aqua color. It was than I remember we sealed our bond together. I cuddled into her and fell asleep with my love wrapped in my arms.


	26. Chapter 25

**After Math Bella's POV**

* * *

_**I am very sorry for the lack of updating. I honestly forgot about the story for a while but you may thank my mother for reminding me. I am putting up 4 chapters just to show there is still a story. I am writing the rest so I will hopefully update next week. Thank you =)**_

* * *

After telling Sam everything I knew and admitting my feeling I was glad he to accepted bonds. Making love to Sam was perfect. I knew I'd have to start training soon to be ready. My mom should already be here and Sam told me the guys helped my dad move our stuff to Tiffany's house.

I still couldn't believe that phil was the leader of Angels. I told Sam and he got a little scared they may not like now, I couldn't help but laugh at him and tell him we were meant to be. I was so lost in thoughts I never heard Sam come back to the room.

"You okay Isa?" He asked me. I loved the nickname he gave me.

"Yes Sammy just thinking. Hey do you think everyone will come over later?" I asked him

"Yeah, but first we have to meet the 've been trying to cross since last night apparently. Paul and Jacob just called to tell me. They told them we'd meet them later" He said

"What exactly do they want?"I needed to know

"They think that we kidnapped you and Charlie because you guys suddenly moved out."He said

"I am going with you. They wont listen unless I tell them everything myself." I told Sam

"Fine, but please stay by my side. You don't know how to use your powers yet."Sam told me

"Okay. I love you Sammy."

"I love you to Isa"

After that we relaxed a bit and spent time getting to know each other better. After a while we went to the market to get everything we would need for tonight. We figured we would just bbq after the meeting with the Cullens.

"Hey Sam." I yelled for him from the kitchen

"Yeah babe"

"I don't understand why all the Cullens are mad."

"What do you mean babe?"

"Well Jasper, Rose, and Emmet knew I was coming here."

"Am not sure. Do you thing Edward lied to them all after you called him?"

"He could have but why would he. He knows the truth would come out. And I told him that he would meet his true mate soon. But Sam I think they knew something was going to happen cause after jake picked up me and Charlie, Edward and Alice kept texting and calling me saying my future was gone."

"Plus they said they were at my house when they were calling me.

"Am not sure we will see what happens when we get there." Sam told me while hugging me to him

I left everything ready so when we got back I could finish cooking. I was glad Tiffany offered to help while we went to meet the Cullens. Soon after Tiffany got there to finish preparing the rest of the food we left to them/


	27. Chapter 26

**Telling The Family Edward's POV**

Once we got back to home we called a family meeting. Rose, Emmet and Jasper were all still blocking their thoughts from me.

"What are you three hiding?!" I yelled at them

"Don't worry about it! It's our business." Rose yelled back at me

"Enough every one sit down so we can talk." Carlise told everyone

"Now Edward what is going on? Where's Bella?"He asked

"We think she and Charlie were taken to La Push. Alice can't find Bella's future no more and only parts of Charlie's. We know they are moving there. Alice saw Charlie selling the house." I told everyone

"They weren't taken by force you idiot!" Yelled Jasper

"What do you mean Jasper?" Esmé asked him

"Rose, Emmet, and I went hunting around two weeks ago and we went to see her after. We heard her on the phone with her best friend Jacob he's from the pack. They were planning a bon fire for her birthday. She and Charlie were gonna meet the rest of the pack also that day. She never wanted this small fancy dinner party. Alice and Edward forced on her so she made her own plans with her father. But I think I know her future is gone." Jasper said

"Why do you think that son?"

"Well Alice can't see the wolf's and if you've heard their legends they have a thing called imprinting. It's when said wolf finds their soul mate."

"What does that have to do with anything Jasper?" I asked annoyed

"Well it seems like their Alpha imprinted on Bella"Jasper said

Just as he finished talking my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see who it was and it was Bella calling me but I don't understand how Alice didn't see me getting the call.

RING,RING,RING

"Hello, Love are you alright? Do i need to come get you?!" I asked her

"No. I am calling because I can't do this no more Edward. I'm sorry but it's over."She said so seriously. She has to be playing a game. She loves me she can't just leave me.

"No! You can't leave me. Why all of sudden?! What did those dogs do to you?!" I yelled at her

"They are not dogs! I found my soul mate. I was told to tell you that you'd find your true mate soon. Good bye Edward."With that she hung up on me

"Guess I was right. Sorry Edward." Jasper said. I ignored him and started running to La Push. I had to get to Bella. They were keeping her from me. Just as I was about to cross two huge wolf's came out and my family showed up.

"Hand over Bella you mutts?!" I demanded. One of them left and came back out in human form.

"I am Jacob Black. We will not be handing her over. She is part of our pack now. She is the Alpha Female Imprint."Jacob told me

"Liar, you kidnapped her!"

"We did no such thing bloodsuckers"

"Can we meet with your Alpha than Jacob?"Carlise asked

"Okay. We will meet back here in about four hours." With that they turned and left but not before sending out a howl.

"Edward now you will wait till we speak with them to find out what happened"Carlise told me. We all left and went hunting before returning home.


	28. Chapter 27

**Meeting The Cullen's Bella's POV**

When we got to the clearing everyone was there. All of the pack on one side and the Cullens on their side. Everyone was smiling at me expect Edward and Alice. Than he spoke.

"Bella, love please come here away from the mutts. They could hurt you!"Edward Demanded

"No! Am where I belong. Am safer with them than you anyways. Sam is my imprint. Like I told you your real mate will show soon."I told him

"How do you know that?"Carlise asked

"It's a long story. Am not fully human. I am half Angel and half Fairy. When I meet Sam he imprinted on me and I Zinged on him last night. Once I Zinged I got all my powers. God blocked them to keep me safe from the evil kings in the vampire world. They have been waiting and already tried to capture me. There is a legend about me."

"Yes, I've heard it. A girl would be part human, Angel, and Fairy. When she found her soul mate she'd get her powers. If she gets turned into a cold one the said vampire could control her to rule the world. She'd find her soul mate in a special tribe. Together they'd defeat the evil kings. If the evil kings are not destroyed they'd go after her daughter for she would be even more powerful than her mother."Carlise said

"Yup well that's me. Jasper you need to call Peter and tell him to come. He will have Edwards mate with them. They will save her."I told Jasper

He nodded and left to call they are not to far. Poor girl must be suffering.

"How do we know if we should believe you?"Alice asked and just when she finished Alex and Phil appeared.

"Because we are the ones training her. Your family need to train to because if those kings win the war your dead. They won't allow you tolive."Alex told them

"Sweetie open your wings and that will help them believe. And Edward your mate will be here soon. Be prepared she will need help she is changing as we speak."Phil said

I opened my wings and all the Cullen's gasped at them.

"Bela we need to start training soon. We have about a year before the kings come. But they will send groups out to try to come for you." Alex said.


	29. Chapter 28

**Asking for a date Sam POV**

After phil and Alex showed up the meeting turned awkward. Edward kept questioning them if his mate was really coming and why all of sudden now. I notice jasper come back to the group. He went to stand next to his mate whispered in her ear than turned to everyone else before he spoke to us.

"Peter said they'd be here tomorrow. He asked that we all meet again when he arrives since Edward will be there to take care of his mate. He has information for us that is important so he says. Sam what time will you be able to meet us again?" Jasper told me

"How about 3. Is that enough time for them to get here and hand over the mate to Edward?" I asked him

"Sounds good. We'll see you tomorrow than at 3. And bella when you start to train I'd like to be there if that's okay. I'm sure peter would to if that's also okay with you and your mate Sam. But for now we have to go. I need to give some insight to Edward on how to handle a newborn mate." With that jasper turned and left with his family following close behind him.

"Well that went good I think" I told Isa. She turned and smiled than kissed my cheek. We left soon after the cullens to get back and start our BBQ. Tiffany had everything ready with the help of all the imprints who'd taken over my house for the afternoon. Charlie and I went out to start the grill while everyone else helped set up tables and bring out food. After we eat and had everything cleaned up I went to ask Isa if she wanted to go and take a walk on the beach.

"Isa , would you like to go with me on a walk down on the beach for a while?"I asked her

"Sure, that sounds wonderful sammy."She said. I grabbed her hand and started walking towards the beach. As we walked I tried to find a way to get the courage to ask her out on a real date.

"Isa, Would you um, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" I asked. When I finished speaking, she turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face.

"I'd love to Sammy." She replied leaning forward to kiss me. After a while we walked back to my house so we could get some sleep.


End file.
